lingopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dutch
Overview The Dutch language ( Nederlands) is a West Germanic language, spoken by around 23 million people as a first language (including the population of the Netherlands where it is the official language, and about sixty percent of Belgium where it is one of the three official languages) and by another 5 million as a second language. It is the third most widely spoken Germanic language, after English and German. Outside the Low Countries, it is the native language of the majority of the population of Suriname where it also holds an official status, as it does in Aruba, Curaçao and Sint Maarten, which are constituent countries of the Kingdom of the Netherlands located in the Caribbean. Historical linguistic minorities on the verge of extinction remain in parts of France and Germany, and in Indonesia, while up to half a million native speakers may reside in the United States, Canada and Australia combined. The Cape Dutch dialects of Southern Africa have evolved into Afrikaans, a mutually intelligible daughter language which is spoken to some degree by at least 16 million people, mainly in South Africa and Namibia. Dutch is one of the closest relatives of both German and English and is colloquially said to be "roughly in between" them. Dutch, like English, has not undergone the High German consonant shift, does not use Germanic umlaut as a grammatical marker, has largely abandoned the use of the subjunctive, and has levelled much of its morphology, including most of its case system. Features shared with German include the survival of two to three grammatical genders—albeit with few grammatical consequences—as well as the use of modal particles, final-obstruent devoicing, and a similar word order. Dutch vocabulary is mostly Germanic and incorporates slightly more Romance loans than German but far fewer than English. History Old Dutch branched off more or less around the same time as Old English (Anglo-Saxon), Old High German, Old Frisian and Old Saxon did. The early form of Dutch was a set of Franconian dialects spoken by the Salian Franks in the fifth century, and thus, it has developed through Middle Dutch to Modern Dutch over the course of 15 centuries. During that period, it forced Old Frisian back from the western coast to the north of the Low Countries, and influenced or even replaced Old Saxon spoken in the east (contiguous with the Low German area). On the other hand, Dutch has been replaced in adjacent lands in nowadays France and Germany. The division in Old, Middle and Modern Dutch is mostly conventional, since the transition between them was very gradual. One of the few moments linguists can detect somewhat of a revolution is when the Dutch standard language emerged and quickly established itself. Dutch excerpt from Wikipedia article "Nederlands" Wanneer het Nederlands als op zichzelf staande taal precies is ontstaan, is onbekend. Het Nederlands in zijn vroegste bekende vorm is het weinig gedocumenteerde Oudnederlands (voor 1170), dat eerst overloopt in het Middelnederlands, ook wel Diets genoemd (1170-1500), en daarna in het Nieuwnederlands. De scheiding tussen de continentale en de kustvarianten van het West-Germaans liep vóór de 5e eeuw dwars door wat nu Nederland en Noordwest-Duitsland heet. De kusttaal (in de wetenschappelijk literatuur Ingveoons genoemd) verspreidde zich aan de hand van Ingveoonse klankverschuivingen in afnemende mate in zuidoostelijke richting. De Friese en Saksische dialecten hebben op het vasteland het meest onder invloed ervan gestaan. In mindere mate hebben ook het West-Vlaams en het Hollands Ingveoonse kenmerken, dialecten die aan de basis hebben gestaan van het huidige Standaardnederlands. In Engeland werd het Angelsaksisch, ook een van de Ingveoonse talen, na de Normandische invasie (1066) sterk geromaniseerd. Alleen in het Fries bleef de kusttaal op het continent bewaard. Door de opeenvolgende Hoogduitse klankverschuivingen ontwikkelde zich tussen de 4e en de 9e eeuw in het continentale West-Germaans een verwijdering tussen het zogenaamde Nederfrankisch en Nedersaksisch aan de ene zijde en het Middelduits en Opperduits aan de andere zijde. Het Nederfrankisch zou uiteindelijk de basis worden van wat nu Nederlands is, terwijl het huidige Duits zijn basis vooral in het Opperduits heeft. De taalscheiding verdiepte zich niet alleen maar schoof ook geografisch naar het noorden op. Pas in de 16e eeuw begonnen de vele regionale talen in de gebieden waar nu Nederlands wordt gesproken aan hun ontwikkeling tot één standaardtaal. Tot dan toe kende elke regio haar eigen geschreven vorm(en) en daarin weken die in het zuidoosten (Limburg) en noordoosten (van Groningen tot de Achterhoek) het meest af. Zij waren verwant aan de talen van het Hanzegebied en Munsterland resp. het Nederrijngebied en zouden later nauwelijks deelnemen aan de vorming van een algemene Nederlandse standaardtaal. Het economisch en bestuurlijk zwaartepunt in Vlaanderen en Brabant, met bijna de helft van de inwoners van de Nederlanden, weerspiegelde zich ook in de dominantie van de geschreven varianten uit die gewesten. De Hollands-Utrechtse variant was daarnaast een goede tweede. Deze schrijftalen waren academisch omdat ze vooral op de kanselarijen van vorsten, kloosters en steden en nauwelijks door de ongeletterde bevolking werden gebruikt. Rond 1500 kwam er een streven op gang om een algemene schrijftaal te ontwikkelen die in ruimere gebieden bruikbaar kon zijn door verschillende regionale elementen in zich te verenigen. Dat was ook een behoefte vanuit de centralisering van het bestuur onder het Bourgondische hertogschap dat zijn gezag vanuit Brussel over de gehele Nederlanden wilde uitbreiden, een streven waarin keizer Karel V ten slotte ook zou slagen. In de Reformatie waren het vooral de Bijbelvertalingen en religieuze traktaten waarmee een brede verspreiding werd beoogd, en welke daarom doelbewust in een algemene schrijftaal werden gesteld. Voorlopig bleef het bij pogingen waarin elke auteur zijn eigen streektaal het meeste gewicht gaf. De tenaamstelling van de 'algemene' schrijftaal in deze werken is interessant omdat 'Nederlands' daarbij een uitzondering is. Men vindt 'Plat duytsch' (1524), 'Brabants' (1526 en 1546), 'Nederlantsch duytsch' (1558) aangegeven als Bijbeltaal en de voornaamste, de Statenvertaling van 1637, heet dan voor het eerst 'Nederlandsch'. Maar voor seculiere werken is de benaming 'Nederduytsch' of zelfs kortweg 'Duytsch'. Opvallend genoeg wordt de taal juist in grammatica's en spraak- en spellingboeken voor het onderwijs tot aan de 19e eeuw Nederduits, en niet Nederlands, genoemd. De gesproken taal van de hogere standen ging zich pas langzamerhand naar deze nieuwe standaardtaal richten, althans in de noordelijke Nederlanden en het eerst in Holland. Hiermee vond de scheiding in ontwikkeling plaats tussen het Nederlands in Nederland waar men de standaardtaal ook ging spreken, en Vlaanderen waar de hogere standen op het Frans overgingen. De gesproken taal van de lagere standen bleef een gewestelijke of een stedelijke variant totdat de bevolking onder de leerplicht het Nederlands als schrijftaal werd geleerd en zij na enkele generaties die taal ook kon gaan spreken. Hoe langzaam dit proces moest verlopen mag blijken uit de analfabetencijfers, tevens indicaties voor schoolbezoek, die rond 1800 in de noordelijke Nederlanden nog een derde en in Vlaanderen twee derden van de volwassen bevolking omvatten. Om de geschreven Nederlandse standaardtaal tot een dagelijkse omgangstaal te maken moest, met de school als basis, uitbreiding ontstaan van de taalgebruikfuncties. Een doorslaggevende rol speelden daarin de nationaal georganiseerde massamedia en de bovenregionale communicatie ten gevolge van een sterk toenemende bevolkingsmobiliteit. Video Category:Indo-European Languages Category:Germanic Languages Category:Europe Category:Belgium Category:The Netherlands Category:Suriname Category:Aruba Category:Caribbean Category:South America